Our revolution
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Todos pensaban que tras la guerra de las Otomes, todo había acabado, sin embargo el rey de Artai había desaparecido, nadie sabía el paradero de Natsuki y la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse.. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las marcas de hime volvían a aparecer? y más aún, ¿Por qué Mai es la directora de Garderobe? Mai Hime/Mai Otome
1. Inicio de la tragedia

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio de la tragedia**

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Eran los golpes que daba la pelinaranja al suelo. Estaba nerviosa y se mordía el labio conforme volvía a leer la carta proveniente de Garderobe. No podía asimilar el hecho de que le rogaran que volviera a la academia y no por tener que repetir su "carrera" como Otome, sino para ser nada más y nada menos que la directora.

**- T-Tiene que ser una broma, Miss María…** - Le dijo a la carta sin esperar la respuesta de aquella mujer y tampoco querría oírla. – **Hay más meisters… ¿Por qué yo?** – Hizo algunos pucheros, no le incomodaba ir pero había tomado la decisión (A pesar de que fuera forzosa en su momento) de vivir allí, de encargarse de su restaurante y vivir de forma independiente, suspiró.

**- ¿Mai? **– Se giró para mirar a la morena, venía restregándose los ojos algo adormilada ya que acababa de levantarse. La meister le sonrió acariciando su cabeza – **Buenos días, Mikoto.** – Se alejó un poco del "dios gato", preparando su matutino y rutinario desayuno de ramen con pulpitos y huevo. Tras calentárselo bastante y añadirle un poco más de picante se lo sirvió en la barra. **– Que aproveche.**

**- ¡Itadakimasu!** – Gritó animada, espabilándose de repente al ver ese enorme cuenco de fideos sólo para ella. Comía sonriente, parecía que ni siquiera paraba para tragar.

- **Nee Mikoto, ha habido unos problemas en Garderobe, me han ofrecido que sea la directora temporalmente** – Estaba en el otro lado de la barra, con los codos hincados en la barra, se agarraba la cara mirándola como siempre hacía, ponía esa cara de madre mirando a su hija desayunar. La morena mordía los palillos y la miraba sin entender, tomó una posición un poco más sería conforme los dejaba y apartaba el cuenco **- ¿Y Kruger?**

- **Está desaparecida, por eso han recurrido a mí –** Cogió el cuenco poniéndolo en el fregadero que había debajo de ella.

**- Pero… ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¿¡Y mi ramen?!** - Comenzó a hacer pucheros, sus ojos parecían ser más grandes de lo normal, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar **– M-Mai…**

**- Hai Hai** – Rió algo nerviosa mirándola – **Sé que te costaría estar sin mí un tiempo, pero tienes que quedarte para hacerte cargo de la montaña y el restaurante, ¿No es así?**

- **Eso… ¿Significa que irás?** – Agachó la cabeza algo triste, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estar sin ella era como quitarle una parte de su cuerpo, una extremidad, como un brazo o una pierna…

-** Por un lado creo que es hora que decida enfrentar algunas cosas **– Le dio la espalda, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo como si hubiese algo interesante en él.

-** ¿Hay otro motivo que intentas esconder en tu corazón?** – La otra chica con un pequeño sobre la barra, pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola un poco.

**- ¿Otro motivo?** – La miró un poco recordando a aquel hombre, sí, aquel por el que se había ganado ese gran apodo de "Otome de la tragedia" Frunció un poco el ceño – **Puede que ese otro motivo fuera el que me hiciera decidir quedarme aquí contigo.**

- **Cuento contigo pero… Vuelve pronto mi Otome…**

La pelinaranja sonrió asintiendo un poco más tranquila, debía enfrentarse a ello. Estaba decidida a no caminar sin rumbo como aquella vez. Era fuerte, aunque no sabía si lo suficiente para tener ese puesto…

Lejos del valle y mucho más lejos de Garderobe, se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de la peliazul. No podía ver mucho más de las ténue luz de las antorchas que había en aquel lugar. El sonido predeterminado era un suave goteo, que parecía chocar con un suelo rocoso. Se volvió a mover, pero sus movimientos estaban limitados, tenía las muñecas apresadas.

- **Tsk… Maldita sea** – Hacía fuerza contra la pared donde estaban agarradas aquellos brazaletes de metal que la impedían moverse**.- Ese maldito…**

- **¿Te referías a mí, Natsuki-chan?** – La voz del peliblanco parecía inocente, a la vez un poco astuta, como un vil zorro - **¿Sabes? Siempre quise verte en una situación así.**

**- Nagi… Si que eres rencoroso…** - Sonrió de forma irónica, mirando un poco hacia los barrotes, apenas podía verlo, pero sabía que su voz provenía de allí.

- **Te di información para que me sacaras de mi prisión y me colgaste ¿Te lo recuerdo, Natsuki-chan? – **Pronunciaba su nombre con tal retintineo que parecía que con sólo nombrarla se estaba burlando de ella. Uno de los guardias que le acompañaban abrió la celda, dejándole pasar. No dejaba de mirarla, burlándose, esperando que le dijera algo para contraatacar. La directora se limitó a girar la cara - **¿Qué demonios planeas?**

- **¿Planear? No soy tan malo como piensas** – Se agachó un poco cogiéndola del mentón con bastante fuerza, sin ninguna delicadeza, parecía hasta hacerle daño ya que ella intentó forcejear – **Sólo… He conocido a alguien interesante que me ha enseñado una leyenda… Sobre las Himes… Pero para llevarla a cabo tengo que quitar de en medio a algunas meisters que pueden sabotear mis planes.**

**- ¿Himes? No sé qué demonios planeas, pero cuando se den cuenta de que desapareciste y yo también, sabes que vendrán a por ti – **Le retaba con la mirada pero al peliblanco no parecía afectarle de ninguna manera, estaba bastante calmado y más seguro de sí mismo que de costumbre.

- **¿Buscarte? Puede que lo haga esa mujer con la perla amatista pero por el momento Garderobe está tranquila con tu sustituta** – la soltó de forma brusca, limpiándose su traje tras haberse agachado, dejándola dudosa y confundida.

- **¿Qué es eso de una sustituta? … Si es así, será un problema para ti** – No tenía la expectativa de que fueran a por ella inmediatamente, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero no esperaba que los cinco pilares decidieran poner una sustituta por aquellas tres días que llevaba desaparecida.

- **No me preocupa Tokiha Mai, se de alguien que se encargará de ella** – Estaba demasiado satisfecho, ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su cara de indignación y cómo forcejeaba ante ello. Había hecho bien en encadenarla, sabía que si la hubiera dejado suelta habría podido escapar de alguna manera, era una mujer con bastantes recursos.

- **Por tu tono de voz, creo que sabes mucho de la Otome de la tragedia **– Frunció el ceño, sabía bien a que no se había enfrentado aun la chica desde que había vuelto a retomar el contacto con ella.

- **Es posible pero no deberías preocuparte demasiado, tengo otros asuntos de los que encargarme, así que… Espero que tu celda sea suficientemente fría para ti, **_**hime de hielo…**_- No le dio tiempo a reprochar, ni a decirle a qué demonios se refería, sólo volvió a quedarse sola en aquella soledad agachando la cabeza **– Shizuru…**

Se sentía muy orgulloso, su plan estaba comenzando con un gran resultado, sin duda debería haber recurrido a él antes de estar persiguiendo a la reina Mashiro y soportando su carácter tan horrible como él lo consideraba. Caminaba por el pasillo, junto a una peliverde bastante conocida, su sonrisa era sarcástica a la vez que socarrona. Sabía que de aquella manera podría obtener a la peliocre, a su " Shizuru onee-sama" ya que tenía apresada a lo que más le importaba en aquel momento.

**- ¿Y bien, qué haremos su majestad?** – Dijo de forma cordial y respetuosa siguiéndole.

**- No te impacientes, Tomoe-chan** – Le hizo un gesto con las manos para que no se excediera pidiendo explicaciones y más planes – **Por el momento vamos a mi despacho para contactar con Nagi.**

- **¿Nagi?** – Frunció el ceño sin comprender sus palabras – **Si mal no recuerdo usted se llama así, ¿No es así su majestad?**

**- Así es – **Ensanchó su sonrisa. Estaba al tanto del temperamento de esa chica y de cómo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a la mujer de la que estaba obsesionada. Abrió la puerta de su despacho, haciéndole un gesto cortés para que pasara. Se sentó en su gran silla de cuero rojo y apoyó uno de los codos en su escritorio. –** Pronto tendrás tu respuesta, Tomoe-chan** – Miró a los paneles _**– Mai-Revolution -**_ Susurró haciendo que los monitores se encendieran, en ellos apareció el rostro de una persona similar a él. Hizo una pequeña reverencia – **Es un placer verle, "Mi yo rey"**

- **Es un placer verte "Mi yo no rey"** – dijo en tono burlón **- ¿Tienes todo preparado para conectar ambos mundos?**

- **Tengo que molestar un poco a la princesa de Ikusahime y las marcas de hime volverán a aparecer, al igual que los demás childs** – Aseguró de forma un poco más seria. **– Encárgate de que la Natsuki de tu mundo no se escape, es demasiado astuta… O al menos aquí lo es.**

- **No te preocupes, Nagi** – Le miró de forma perspicaz y bastante seguro de sí mismo – **La tengo encarcelada y atada. En ese lugar no podrá transformarse –** Había sido bastante astuto, la había llevado a una prisión en donde años antes uno de sus antepasados había encerrado a Shinsho-sama, sellando sus poderes para que no escapara.

**- Entonces nos veremos pronto **– El otro asintió deteniendo la trasmisió. Su mirada fue a parar aunos documentos que tenía en la mano **– Bueno, tenemos que revisar esta leyenda con tranquilidad, Tomoe-chan… Después de esto tendrás tu premio.**

**- Estoy deseando tenerlo, su majestad…**

**Continuará:**

**Hii~ Y aquí vuelvo después de mucho tiempo con un fic bastante larguillo (Sí, no será un one-shot) En donde Mai Hime y Mai Otome serán uno 3 Estoy muy satisfecha con esta idea y espero que salga bastante bien.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan.**


	2. Estrella de la revolución

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 2: Estrella de la revolución.**

La luna estaba preciosa aquella noche, parecía estar tranquila, brillando por otra noche más en la que no pasaría nada, sin embargo… Que equivocada estaba…

- **Brilla todo lo que puedas esta noche porque… Puede que mañana brille mucho más esa estrella que desapareció de tu lado** – Nagi sonreía desde el jardín de la academia. Estaba encima del tejado mirando aquel paisaje tan ameno y reconfortante. Alzó las manos como queriendo atrapar con ellas aquel astro y poder destruirlo. Se tumbó en el tejado canturreando, estaba demasiado contento y esperaba ganarle esta vez el juego a cierta princesa.

-** Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí… **- Suspiró la pelimorada conforme era empujada por Fumi, la cual seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa tan dulce y tímida.

- **Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que mi preciosa Mashiro-chan** – La miró de refilón como si no le importase su apariencia aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Quería hacerla sufrir un poco, no quería que su "juego" acabara de una forma tan patética. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a que pasara eso. - _**"Tú mi querida Hime. Aquella que conseguiste ser una con tu child… Aquella que fuiste capaz de luchar a pesar de perder al amor de tu vida… ¿Puedes escucharme? Tu misión desapareció cuando fuiste la ganadora del festival… "**_ – La princesa le miraba frunciendo el ceño, sabía muy bien lo que estaba recitando, eran las primeras líneas de la revolución. Se mordió el labio, levantándose de aquella silla de ruedas, haciendo que la pelirrosa se preocupara un poco de verla enfrentar a aquel chico. **– Contéstame Nagi, ¿Por qué quieres utilizar la leyenda de la revolución? ¿Qué quieres conseguir esta vez?**

**- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso conoces la leyenda, Mashiro-chan? –** Sonrió dando un salto desde el tejado, quedando justamente delante de ella. Acarició suavemente uno de sus mechones, la retaba con la mirada, esperando que hiciera algo, pero sin duda "aquella" Mashiro no era como la reina de la que le había hablado "su otro yo" – _**"Fuiste ocultada por el nombre de las Otomes…**_ - Continuaba relatando, caminando alrededor de ella, no esperaba contestarle tan fácilmente, quería verla perder la firmeza y aquella coraza que tenía. – _**"Abandonaste a tu child para no ser reconocida y caíste en las manos de la tecnología… Mi pequeña hime de la revolución, puedes aparecer de nuevo…"**_

- **Nagi basta** – Ordenó la directora. Conocía demasiado bien esa leyenda, después de todo ella misma la había escrito por si después del festival pudiera pasar algo y jamás pudiera aparecer aquella hime que pudiera materializarse y ser una con su child. Aquella que con su poder incluso podría destruir el mundo entero. Su piel se erizó y retrocedió un poco, pero el chico no le permitió dar ningún paso. Sonreía pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo – **S-Sólo tienes que romper la conexión que hace que esa leyenda no vuelva a aparecer… ¿No es así?**

**- Eres muy lista **– La halagó el peliblanco. Con un poco de fuerza cogió su brazo, bailando torpemente por aquel jardín de flores que sabía que tanto le encantaba – **Sabes que puede desencadenar tanto problemas… El amor se puede volver odio, la amistad en enemistad… Es un poder tan inmenso que esta vez he optado por dejar a Mai-chan fuera de esto.**

Mashiro alzó la cabeza mirándole algo incrédula. Siempre había tenido muchas expectativas en la pelinaranja, si pudiera poner la mano en el fuego diría que por aquella hime se habría arrodillado. – **No hagas que vuelvan a tener que sufrir…**

**- Ya es demasiado tarde** – Susurró parando aquel baile. La luz de la luna dejaba ver sus apariencias originales, era el momento que estaba deseando – **Princesa, bajo la luz de la luna y con el poder que tengo, sólo debo hacerte impura, ¿No es así?** –La chica forcejeó algo asustada. Su cuerpo tenía una capa de brillo, su aroma, su cara… Todo debía ser intocable para cualquier hombre. Le dolía demasiado aquel agarre y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el peliblanco había atrapado sus labios – **Que comience la revolución… -** Pensó divertido.

La peliazul se despertó de repente algo agitada, se hecho el pelo hacia atrás mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de siempre con sus otras dos compañeras de habitación, giró un poco la cabeza para verlas dormir abrazadas y se levantó saliendo al balcón. Para ser una noche de agosto hacía bastante frío. Se restregó un poco los brazos para darse calor y miró al cielo abriendo los ojos atónita. – **Oe Mai… ¡Mai!** – Gritó sin moverse de su posición.

**- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?** – Se incorporó restregándose los ojos con la morena abrazaba a su cintura.

-** La estrella de las Himes… Vuelve a estar ahí** – Dijo sin más, haciendo que se levantara con rápidez y fuera al lado de la ex hime de hielo para mirar el cielo.

**- ¿Qu-Qué significa esto ahora?** – No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el cielo. No podía estar pasando de nuevo… ¿Acaso no había pasado ya todo y podían seguir con sus vidas como estudiantes normales?

**- No lo sé pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento…** -Suspiró profundamente haciendo un gesto de dolor, encogiéndose un poco - **¡¿Natsuki!?** – Gritó preocupada pero cuando fue a acercarse a ella, se encogió agarrándose el pecho. Quemaba como si le estuvieran poniendo algo que ardía, su marca de Hime estaba apareciendo de nuevo.

- **Esto… Tiene que ser una broma… Tsk… Una maldita broma….** – La peliazul dio un golpe a la pared, levantándose algo adolorida **– Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando.**

- **¿Adónde piensas ir a estar horas? No sabemos nada, ni siquiera tenemos una pista de lo que está pasando** – La hime del fuego estaba bastante asustada, siempre había estado acostumbrada al fuego de su propio poder. Jamás había sentido el dolor de él, pero esta vez era muy diferente.

**- Mai…** - Susurró Mikoto acercándose a ellas – **La marca es algo diferente** – Dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Las otras dos se miraron la suya y tenía razón, no era tan redonda, incluso era un poco más picuda que antes.

- **¿Sabes algo de esto?** – Se acercó a la chica acariciando su cabeza, dejando que se abrazara a su cintura conforme negaba con la cabeza. Normalmente solía actuar sonriente cuando estaba cerca de la pelinaranja, pero estaba bastante seria, parecía que algo le preocupaba.

**- Oe** – Llamó la atención de las dos chicas – **Encargaros de contactar con Midori y las demás, yo iré a investigar por mi cuenta **– Entró dentro de la habitación cogiendo el mono de la moto y se fue al baño sin hablar más del tema. Se sentía agobiada y aprisionada como si alguien la estuviera privando de sus movimientos y eso no le gustaba…

A pesar de lo grave que pudiera ser la situación, en Garderobe parecían estar las cosas bastante tranquilas. Su viaje hasta allí le había hecho molestarse un poco. Con su traje de Otome había volado por el cielo escuchando las palabras de la gente: "Oh la Otome de tragedia ha vuelto", "¿Irá a comernos?", "Hola señorita tragedia" Todos esos comentarios hacía que apareciera en su ceja el típico "tic" que solía tener la peliazul.

- **¡Moo, que no soy la Otome de la tragedia!** – Había gritado por el camino. Descendió su vuelo poco a poco cuando divisó la puerta de la academia, hizo desaparecer su traje y agarró la maleta que llevaba con ambas manos. Las alumnas pasaban por su lado hablando de sus cosas, o tan sólo la miraban. Caminó dentro mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, le traía tantos recuerdos…

Recordaba como intentaba destacar para molestar a su compañera de habitación, como la enfrentaba a duelos o tan sólo se perseguían por el patio para después ser regañadas por Miss María – **No lo pasé tan mal al fin y al cabo** – Subió las escaleras, en ellas le esperaba la persona que le había escrito la carta junto a la peliocre. – **Hacia bastante que no las veía, Miss María, Shizuru-san.**

**- Parece que la tragedia no te afectó demasiado, Mai-san** – Rió Shizuru tapándose la boca. La pelinaranja bufaba las mejillas indignada, dándo un pequeño pisotón **– Moo… ¿¡Tú también?!**

- **Será mejor que me sigas, tienes mucho trabajo** – Dijo la otra entrando dentro sin entrar en aquel pequeño "juego" de las dos. Los pasillos estaban como siempre, no parecía haber cambiado nada en todos esos años. Las chicas de la clase coral estaban atentas e ilusionadas por ser Otomes, se podía escuchar la voz de Yukariko animándolas y dándoles un poco más de autoestima. **– Esto no ha cambiado nada.**

**- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Que te fueras sin decir nada, no significa que la escuela se acabara** – Dijo la rubia, mirándola de reojo. La meister se sintió un poco incómoda y rió nerviosa – **Y-Y ¿Se sabe algo de Natsuki?**

- **No pueden localizar su perla, así que aún no sabemos nada de ella** – Comentó esta vez la dueña de la perla amatista algo seria. Caminaba al lado de la pelinaranja, y sabiendo cómo era aquella mujer, no estaba bien.

Suspiró cuando llegó al despacho de la directora, no lo recordaba tan grande… Dejó sus cosas en uno de los sofás y se acercó al escritorio viendo un montón de papeles apilados - **¿T-todo eso es para mí?**

**- Así es, la pondremos un poco al día de la situación antes de dejarla con sus tareas, así que tome asiento, meister** – Miss María no parecía perder la compostura como siempre, pero ella no dijo nada, se sentó en su silla temporal como directora y la miró – **Infórmeme de lo sucedido.**

**- El rey de Artai ha desaparecido de su celda** – Comenzó a decir de forma directa pero a la vez pausada, sabía que la meister que estaba detrás tomando té no le gustaba demasiado hablar del tema y se volvía un tanto agresiva – **Tras saber de su desaparición, al parecer la directora descubrió algo sobre su paradero y como es tan idiota se fue sola sin avisar a los demás pilares **– Frunció el ceño recordando aquel detalle.

- **Shizuru-san ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarla? Quiero decir… Te veo demasiado tranquila** – La meister pelinaranja miró a la chica algo nerviosa por sus palabras pero sentía cierta curiosidad. Dejó su taza de té en la mesa donde se encontraban los dos. sofás y la miró – **Ara~ Miss Maria fue tan amable que se encargó de que no pudiera utilizar mi materialize.**

- **Sabíamos de sobra que irías a buscarla sin contar con nuestros planes, había que pararte de alguna manera** – Dio un golpe a la mesa mirando a la peliocre que parecía no asustarse de los golpes de aquella mujer, después de todo la había aguantado durante mucho tiempo.

**- B-Bueno entonces debo encargarme del papeleo y de las decisiones ¿No es así?** – Mai intentó cambiar de tema de forma rápida antes de que aquellas dos mujeres pudieran cometer algunas locuras.

**- Así es meister Mai, a pesar de que sabemos que usted no será secuestrada, hemos decidido ponerle un escolta para que no tenga ningún tipo de problema.**

No le gustaron nada las palabras de aquella mujer, en absoluto y más cuando había dicho "un escolta". Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar **– No creo que necesite ningún tipo de escolta soy lo bastante fuerte como para poder protegerme.**

- **Aún así, aquí sigue normas a pesar de que sea la nueva directora.** – Miss María sin decir nada más salió del despacho, no parecía querer escuchar ningunas palabras por parte de nadie. Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa – **Pero sí parece tener más poder que yo…. Maldita vieja…**

- **Mai-san, antes de unirme a ti para hablar de Miss María hay algo que quiero enseñarte** – Sonrió la amatista acercándose a la gran mesa de la peliazul, sacó una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa – **Escucha con atención.**

_**- O-Oe Shizuru… Sé que no debería haber tomado ningún tipo de decisión sin haberte dicho nada, pero creo que el rey tiene algo planeado. Cuando escuches esto es posible que me haya pasado algo, estaré bien. Intentaré informarte como pueda, y… avisa a esa trágica…**_

- **Con que trágica…** - Frunció el ceño algo molesta por las palabras de la otra meister, sabía que le molestaba que la llamaran así, a pesar de que cuando ella le preguntó le había dicho que "Era una historia muy romántica" Suspiró y miró a Shizuru – **Me encargaré de que te devuelvan tus poderes y haremos una pequeña investigación buscando los informes de Natsuki.**

- **Cuento contigo… Señora directora. **– Chocó su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos por unos momentos intentando tranquilizarse un poco… La encontrarían, sólo quería concienciarse de ello.

**Continuará:**

**¡Hellous! Y con esto finaliza el capítulo dos de "Our revolution" '3 Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, realmente no los esperaba. Si todo va bien iré escribiendo un capítulo al día, sé bastante bien como llevar "las riendas de estar historia" Y bueno como habéis visto Natsuki Kuga ya se está moviendo para saber que está pasando y bueno Meister Mai ha empezado con sus obligaciones en Garderobe… En el próximo capítulo habrá dos encuentros bastante impresionantes 3**

**Espero que os haya gustado y estéis esperando el siguiente.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


	3. Encuentros

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros**

Parecía que el propio ambiente se había percatado de la vuelta de la hime del hielo. Su pelo se movía al son de aquella suave brisa conforme miraba al cielo. No estaba bien… Algo no lo estaba y nunca se equivocaba con sus malos presentimientos. Corrió por el oscuro bosque, los orphan habían vuelto a aparecer ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Con astucia y sin ningún tipo de miedo llamó a su child yendo en contra de ellos, parecían ser incluso más fuertes que antes, chasqueó la lengua.

**-¡Dhuran, carga los cartuchos de plata! ¡Fuego!** – Gritó señalando a aquellos seres pero no ocurría nada - **¿Acaso la conexión con mi child se ha debilitado?** – Se quedó parada intentando asimilar aquel golpe. Aquella brisa que anteriormente había acariciado su pelo se había convertido en una fuerte ventisca que cortaba incluso las hojas de los árboles. Tuvo la inercia de levantar la vista y le vio. Uno de los orphans estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella**- ¡ Tsk!** – Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el duro golpe que nunca llegó.

Todo se volvió oscuro, sólo se escuchaban los aullidos adoloridos de su child. Abrió los ojos con rápidez viendo como había recibido el golpe por ella. Se sintió tan culpable que se acercó a él, su pata estaba destrozada **-¡D-Dhuraaan!** – Maldijo en silencio abrazando la cabeza de su gran child. El enemigo no estaba dispuesto a darle ningún tipo de tregua o pausa, querían acabar con ella de la forma que fuera, por lo que volvieron a atacar. Se multiplicaban y rodeaban a la peliazul, sus golpes contra ella rasgaron su uniforme, marcando con varias heridas su blanca y nívea piel. Cayó de rodillas cuando fue mordida en el hombro, con tal fuerza que su hombro no dejaba de sangrar. – **S-Soy una maldita carga… Ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi child… No puedo salvar a nadie….** – Perdía las ganas de vivir poco a poco, como si el dolor se incrementara de tal manera que perdía el brillo en sus ojos, la vida parecía escapar de ellos. Uno de los orphans se preparó para un último y certero ataque. Se acercaba cada vez más, sus estruendosos pasos se oían cada vez más cercanos hasta que de pronto desaparecieron y el silencio pareció ganar.

Natsuki no reaccionaba, parecía que su corazón y todas sus emociones habían sido atrapadas en un oscuro sueño en el que ella era la culpable de todo. Materializó a Dhuran en sus dos pistolas, las acarició suavemente llevándolas a su cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía moverse sólo, estaba atacando sus propias debilidades. Se mordió el labio, había tomado la decisión de luchar hacía mucho tiempo, no quería acabar así pero no podía parar sus propios actos.

**-**** Ara~ Creo que ya es suficiente** – Susurró una voz cercana a ella. Intentó vocalizar algo pero ni siquiera una palabra escapó de sus labios. Una naginata se acercó a su cuerpo, acariciándolo suavemente – **Natsuki es demasiado injusta queriéndose matar después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –** La peliocre se dejó ver con una suave sonrisa, llevaba su kimono morado, lo único que cambiaba en ella es que llevaba el pelo recogido y de éste escapaban dos mechones – **Tu vida me pertenece, ¿Lo has olvidado?**

Alzó la vista, veía bastante borroso, no era capaz de verla por completo, cerró los ojos varias veces hasta que se acostumbraron a aquella oscuridad que aquel lugar les proporcionaba **– S-Shiz… -** Intentó pronunciar la aludida. Con uno de sus movimientos la desarmó, cayó de rodillas delante de ella acariciando su mejilla **– No me asustes de esa manera** – Intentó no llorar, no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya podría sentirse.

La chica pareció reaccionar un poco antes sus palabras, poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos volvía a ella. Alzó la vista mirándola - **¿Sh-Shizuru? ¿Por qué… estás aquí?**

- **Ver ese rostro tan inocente cuando estás poseída, Natsuki** – Dijo en cierto tono burlón haciéndola sonrojar. La peliazul se levantó rápidamente, estaba dispuesta a gritarle pero se tuvo que agarrar el hombro, le dolía bastante **– Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, esa herida...**

- **Ahora no, tengo que descubrir porque volvemos… A ser himes** – La miró de reojo – **Gracias por ayudarme pero aún no dejaré que me atiendan** – Comenzó a caminar pasando por su lado tambaleándose un poco. Shizuru suspiró, sabía de sobra que era imposible convencerla cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, por lo que no la detuvo **– Esta vez nuestros poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Ellos lo son mucho más.**

La hime del hielo se dio la vuelta mirando a aquella mujer que en anteriores ocasiones había intentado proteger y por la que había perdido en aquel dichoso festival. **- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

- **No te ocultaría nada… No esta vez –** Sus palabras le dolieron, recordaba aquella noche en la que se había aprovechado de ella y bajó la mirada. Se sentía culpable de haber perdido la razón de esa manera. **– Esta vez nuestros sentimientos serán mucho más débiles, tú misma has experimentado como la oscuridad puede comerte… Esto… Es una revolución.**

**- ¿Una revolución?** – Preguntó sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería **- ¿Quieres decir que necesitamos algo más para poder acabar con los Orphans?**

- **No sólo con los Orphans** – Hizo desaparecer su naginata mientras se acercaba a ella. Se veía demasiado débil, no podía reprimirse las ganas de querer abrazarla y poder atender todas sus heridas. Acarició uno de sus mechones azules y la miró a los ojos – **Puede que volvamos a ser enemigas y que perdamos el control de nosotras mismas** – Hizo una pequeña pausa besando aquel mechón – **Si eso pasara no dudes en matarme…**

**- ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?! No haría tal cosa… **- Se apartó de ella de forma un tanto brusca pero odiaba cuando hablaba así. No era una persona que soliera tener miedo por algo ni mucho menos, pero cuando sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar era la primera que se sacrificaba por la persona que amaba… Así era Fujino Shizuru tras el festival.

- **Sólo no olvides mis palabras… No olvides que por la persona que quiero haría cualquier cosa… **

**- Lo sé…** - Le dio la espalda corriendo sin mirar atrás. No podía quedarse, no debía consolarla esta vez. Estaban pasando muchas cosas que no comprendía y debía solucionarlas por el bien de las himes y por el bien de Fuuka.

Una luz bastante brillante la hizo cegarse por un momento, se frotó los ojos varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz de la luna que envolvía aquel jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la directora tirada en el centro del lugar, desnuda, más pálida que de costumbre. **- ¿Q-Qué demonios?**

**- Vaya pero si es Natsuki-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?** – Sonrió el peliblanco caminando por el lugar como si nada. El suelo parecía un gran espejo, se veía el reflejo del chico hacer los mismos movimientos que él **– Nagi… ¿Qué significa todo esto? , ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?**

**- Quizá deberías descubrirlo por tu cuenta, como siempre sueles hacer** – La peliazul chasqueó la lengua mirando al lugar. La pelimorada parecía estar muerta y Fumi se acercaba temblorosa a su cuerpo, no dejaba de llorar en silencio – **Deberías marcharte de aquí antes que mueras sin saber nada.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo crees que voy a seguir tus órdenes o consejos?** - Frunció el ceño, acercándose al lugar. Sus pies tocaron aquel extraño suelo **– Esto es… Un portal**

**- Que astuta, imaginaba que no te costaría demasiado saberlo, sin embargo no todas las personas pueden acceder a este portal. Mashiro-chan me dio ese consentimiento sólo a mí** – Rió a carcajadas conforme miraba al cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Sabía que tendría que haber algún tipo de clave para hacer que se abriera. Él se había encargado personalmente de acabar con la directora por ese motivo. Dio unos pequeños pasos, escuchando como su sangre caía y se estampaba contra aquel espejo. Se detuvo pensando en ello – **Puede que no sea capaz de abrirlo a tú manera pero… Ahora soy una hime … ¡Dhuran!** – Gritó. Una gran ventisca se ocasionó de la nada, arrancaba aquellas hermosas flores rosas que una vez no decidió romper. Juntó su herida con la de su child rompiendo con un golpe por parte de ambos parte del cristal haciéndoles sangrar abundantemente – **Yo… Kuga Natsuki como…Hime del hielo abro esta puerta…**

- **¿Jah? ¡Vamos! ¿Crees que se abrirá así? No seas imbé… **- Sus palabras quedaron expuestas en el aire. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el cañón que utilizaba Kruger Natsuki había aparecido entre sus manos, rompiendo parte del espejo. Le miró retante, dejándose caer por aquel lugar. – **Vamos… Dadme un respiro, pequeñas revoltosas…**

La pelinaranja necesitaba un respiro, o al menos unas vacaciones en el Valle. Pensaba que vivir aislada de los demás era un problema pero… Desde que había llegado a Garderobe había entrado en más de cinco reuniones al día. Le llegaban solicitudes de chicas que querían entrar en la academia, sus características, informes del gobierno… Su cabeza no podía más, tiró los papeles al suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa.

**- M-Mo… Ya es suficiente, Mikoto… sácame de aquí…** - Susurró para sí misma.

La reunión había sido un fracaso, su indecisión al escuchar las opiniones de los demás lugares le había hecho perder puntos. Nadie confiaba en ella por su carácter tan ambiguo por lo que los poderes de la meister Viola serían debatidos en otra reunión en unos días.

- **¿Cómo lo haces, Natsuki? Ahora entiendo esa cara de perro que tienes siempre… **- Murmuró. Escuchó la puerta y no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse firme. Se levantó corriendo de su silla, recogiendo cada papel que había tirado al suelo - **¡Un momento!** – Gritó algo agitada, haciendo varios montoncitos y sentándose de nuevo. Carraspeó y entrelazó sus manos encima de la mesa – **Pase…**

No obtuvo respuesta de nadie, por lo que siguió rellenando formularios, mientras que con su otra mano se encargaba de validar las matrículas de algunas chicas. – **Meister Mai** – La llamó Miss María. Esperaba otra bronca de su parte, pero cuando alzó la cabeza vió que no volvía sola.

- **¿Ocurre algo, Miss María?** – Intentó no parecer demasiado sorprendida, pero con sólo verle sabía que estaba destinada a tener mala suerte. Era a la única persona que no quería encontrarse en Garderobe mientras se encarga de ser la sustituta de la peliazul – **El será su guardaespaldas cuando comiencen los eventos oficiales de este año.**

- **Ya le dije que no necesitaba ningún tipo de escolta. Soy una meister, no una alumna que no sabe controlar sus poderes –** Dijo con algo de molestia, alzando la vista sin querer mirarle – **Me temo, directora suplemente que aquí los consejos u órdenes las doy yo, por lo que el Mayor Wong se encargará de su protección.**

**- Hai Hai …** - Sonó desganada – **Deje de quebrarme la cabeza…. ¡Quiero decir…! Que gracias por su duro y arduo trabajo, siga así.** – Intentó solucionar sus propias palabras antes de que esa mujer volviera a abrir la boca. Ahora entendía los dolores de cabeza de Natsuki, con aquella mujer al lado… Enserio… ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que escuchó un portazo. Por fin se había ido, aunque le había dejado con su principal problema: Aquel hombre. Realmente no sabía que decir, nunca lo había pensado. De hecho esperaba que nunca tuviera que volver a verle.

- **Supongo… Que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mai** – Comenzó a decir él, rascándose la nuca mirando a todos lados algo nervioso - **¿Qué tal estás?**

- _**"¡Genial!, gracias a ti, soy conocida como una trágica que se le fue la cabeza…No... No digas eso, idiota."**_ – Sacudió su cabeza al pensar aquello y sonrió lo mejor que pudo – **Bien, haciéndole un pequeño favor a una amiga, como puedes ver.**

**- No intervendré en tu trabajo, te lo aseguro** – Volvió a seguir la conversación, parecía estar buscando algún tipo de excusa para seguirla. Aunque el tema fuera lo más trivial del mundo.

- **Sé que ha sido cosa de Miss María, sólo olvídalo.**

-** No ha sido cosa de Miss María, yo mismo se lo sugerí –** Mai alzó la mirada hacia él. Le vio acercarse a la mesa, quedando separados por unos centímetros **– Yo… Me quedé sin muchas cosas que decirte aquella vez…**

- **Aquello ya pasó, y… Ya tengo master** – Desvió la mirada recordando con nostálgia sus palabras. Aún escuchaba en su cabeza oírle decir que le daría la mejor vida, que quería ser su master sin importar que pudiera pasar.

- **No estoy aquí para que seas mi Otome** – Acercó de forma lenta pero decidida la mano al mentón de la meister, estaba muy serio, mucho más que aquella vez cuando se lo propuso – **Quiero volver a ser cercano a ti.**

- **Sergey… Yo… Tengo mucho trabajo…**

**- Y yo… tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte** – Antes de que pudiera decir nada se acercó un poco más a ella, acorralándola en aquel sofá en el que se encontraba sentada. Su respiración se agitó bastante… ¿No sería capaz, verdad? Pensaba la directora a tiempo parcial cuando notó sus labios sobre los suyos….

"_**Si me detienes es porque estás decidida a conseguir tus metas, si alguna vez no me detienes es porque me echaste de menos"**_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, era las últimas que le dedicó años atrás y ahora eran las principales en su mente... Se metería en un buen lío… Estaba segura de ello…

Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella fría y húmeda prisión. El eco hacía que sus jadeos se escuchasen de forma débil, e incluso inocentes, haciéndola enfadar de forma considerable. Volvió a dar un tirón a las cadenas y otro más… Nada

- **¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tener aquí? Tsk**. – Sus dolores de cabeza volvían, tenía que buscar alguna manera de poder utilizar su materialize. Debía volver a Garderobe y arreglar todos los desperfectos que estaría ocasionando la pelinaranja.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera, preparándose para volver a enfrentarlo. Frunció un poco el ceño, esos pasos no eran como los de la otra vez, estaba segura. Podía ver a una sombra acercarse y si su vista seguía estando en perfectas condiciones podría decir que era más alta que la de Nagi . Y siendo más específica andaba de forma extraña **- ¿Acaso pretenden torturarme?**

La sombra que venía hacia ella se iba haciendo mucho más grande, se temió lo peor ¿Habían traído a un troll? ¿Un guardián gigante? Cuando la sombra se hizo de una estatura media suspiró bastante aliviada. – **Espera… Esa sombra me suena…** - Susurró para sí misma, viendo como una chica se acercaba a los barrotes. – **Oh vamos… No me jodas…** - Abrió los ojos la chica que estaba fuera de la prisión - **¿¡Una yo?!**

- **Oe, ¿No crees que eso debería decirlo yo?** – Estaba tan sorprendida como la otra peliazul - **¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué eres… idéntica a mí? –** Preguntó con cierto temor la directora.

**- Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki … Y soy una Hime** – Disparó hacia la cerradura.

**Continuará:**

**Hellous~ Y con esto finaliza el capítulo 3 de "Our revolution" Ahora ya sabéis cuales fueron los dos encuentros que hubo en este capítulo. Al parecer el poder de las himes es demasiado débil para luchar con los Orphans y la lucha contra ellos les proporciona sentimientos negativos.**

**Debo agradecer el apoyo de las personas que me leen y gracias por los review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan.**


	4. Movimientos

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 4: Movimientos.**

Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, no había ningún tipo de espejo de por medio. Parpadeó varias veces mirando a la chica que tenía delante. De un balazo había conseguido romper la cerradura y se acercaba a ella con el ceño fruncido, agarrándose el hombro que tenía herido… Eran como dos malditas gotas de agua.

**- ¿Esto es cosa de Nagi también?** – Dijo la Kuga acuclillándose como pudo para mirar a la otra peliazul. Seguía sin saber el porqué de muchas de las cosas que estaban pasando y sin duda no estaba muy convencida de la presencia de aquella chica - ¿**Es una de sus tretas, verdad?** – Chasqueó la lengua, intentaba ocultar el gran dolor que sentía debido a sus heridas. La apuntó a la cabeza mirándola con frialdad en sus ojos.

- **Yo podría decir lo mismo de tí, eres una copia de mí **– Contraatacó la mayor algo indignada, nunca se había sentido tan mal por las palabras de alguien. – **Mi nombre es Kruger Natsuki **– La miró de reojo **– Y soy una Otome** – La miró recordando su presentación. Había escuchado muchas cosas de las Himes pero… Que apareciera una delante de ella, era algo… ¿Inusual?

**- ¿Una Otome? ¿Utilizas child también? **

**- Por supuesto que no** – Contestó rápidamente algo ofendida. Movió la cabeza echando un poco su pelo hacia el lado dejando ver su pendiente azul, el cual seguía brillando a pesar de esa oscuridad. – **Mis poderes vienen a través de este pendiente, me los otorga Shinso-sama.**

La dueña de Dhuran no pareció entender nada, se tambaleó intentando parecer que se había sentado en el suelo por su propia voluntad – **Entonces… Si eres yo como pareces decir… ¿Sabes algo de esta situación?**

**- No pareces muy convencida, pero soy la directora de Garderobe, una academia para Otomes.** – Hizo una pequeña pausa **– De ese lugar salen las meister que nos protegen diariamente.**

- **¿Directora? ¿Tú? ¿Quiero decir yo?** – Frunció mucho más el ceño, mucho más desconfiada que antes – **Suelo saltarme las clases… Dudo que pueda ser una buena directora siendo así.**

**- O-Oe… Que todos no somos así, criaja** – Se estaba empezando a molestar por su actitud borde y desconfiada pero intentó no alterarse. Lo intentaba de la mejor forma que podía. - **¿D-De dónde provienes tú?** – Tragó saliva a la vez que se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más.

**- De Fuuka. **

La meister abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, recordó aquella leyenda en la que hablaba de un festival en dónde trece chicas que podían ver la estrella de la tragedia, lucharían hasta el final, hasta que una quedará en pie y se convirtiera en la "princesa" de aquel oscuro destino. Intentó levantarse pero recordó aquellas cadenas que le impedían la movilidad.

- **Espera, te ayudaré** – Se levantó la Kuga cogiendo sus pistolas para apuntar a las cadenas que la aprisionaban, pero las bajó inmediatamente al ver como la otra negaba de forma rotunda - **¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí?**

- **Si me escapo nos seguirán y sería un problema para Garderobe que me pusieran mucha más seguridad** – Sonrió segura de sí misma **– Sé que no soy demasiado creíble, pero Kuga, necesito que me hagas un favor.**

¿Hacerle un favor? ¿A una persona que decía ser ella y tenía algo que ver con Nagi? No le terminaban de cuadrar las cosas, podía ser perfectamente una trampa. Sin embargo… Sentía que por alguna razón esa chica estaba siendo de lo más sincera con ella - **¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?**

- **Necesito que vayas a Garderobe y avises a Shizuru de todo esto **– Dijo de forma rápida. No pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción escalofriante de la menor. - **¿Tanto miedo te da Shizuru?**

- **Joder… ¿E-En este sitio también tenéis Shizuru? **– La miró bastante nerviosa recordando a la mujer que había dejado atrás y le había salvado la vida – **Nos confundirá…**

- **Conociéndola eso es imposible, tiene mucho instinto para eso… Además es capaz de reconocerme, te lo aseguro** – Sentía bastante curiosidad por saber cómo sería la peliocre dónde ella vivía, ¿Tan peligrosa podía ser? Con lo tranquila que era la poseedora de la perla amatista... – **Escucha con atención. El plan del rey Nagi es llevar a cabo la leyenda de la revolución, parece que tiene que ver con la unión de las Otomes con sus anteriores poderes** – La miró **– Me refiero a los tuyos, Kuga.**

**- Así que… Por eso abrió el portal… Para hacer todo desde aquí, tsk.** – Apretó los puños con fuerza. No le importaba jugar con cada una de ellas, no escarmentaba de todo el daño que les había hecho pasar. – **Sólo somos como sus malditas muñecas… -** Un gran odio se concentraba en ella, la hacía agitarse de tal manera que sus pensamientos se descontrolaban. Tenía los puños tan apretados que sangraba por la palma de las manos.

La directora pudo notar a la perfección ese aumento de poder en tan sólo unos segundos. En cierta manera le asustaba. La chica parecía estar fuera de sí cuando algo pasaba ¿Eso era lo que pretendía el rey para acabar con el mundo?

**-¡Oe Kuga!** – Gritó para hacerla volver de aquellos dolorosos pensamientos – **No te eches la culpa de lo que está pasando, les detendremos por el bien de Garderobe y Fuuka.**

**- S-Sí…** - Dijo como un susurro agachando la cabeza. **-¿Cómo llegaré a Garderobe?**

Era cierto, era la primera vez que estaba en Artai, no podía mandarla como si supiera dónde debía ir, sólo la metería en muchos más problemas… Debía pensar algo rápidamente, estaba preocupada por la profundidad de sus heridas. No le quedaba otra opción – **Quiero que me quites el pendiente que llevo puesto y te lo pongas.**

- **¿Qué? ¿De qué servirá eso?** – Alzó la ceja mirándola, podía intuir que estaba hablando bastante enserio y eso le preocupó **- ¿Si ese pendiente es como para mí mi marca de Hime, cómo crees que podré quitarlo?**

**- Eres capaz de quitarlo… Te lo aseguro.** – Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Sólo hazlo de una vez.** - La peliazul no estaba muy convencida pero a pesar de ello lo hizo. Extendió la mano hasta su oreja y sin tirar demasiado tenía aquella perla azul en sus manos. La miró por unos momentos y después se la puso. **– Cuando salgas de aquí, dí la palabra "materialize" Te encontrarán con sólo eso, aunque al no ser yo, el efecto del materialize durara menos, más te vale hacerlo bien.**

- **¿Por quién me tomas? Oe… Sólo espera a que vengan por ti.**

- **Y espero que la próxima vez que te vea, no estés para el arrastre** – Sonrió la Kruger viendo como la otra chica le daba la espalda. No pensaba que aquello fuera efectivo, nada a excepción de la rotura del contrato podía quitar el pendiente de Otome, pero tal como había leído en aquellos informes antes de ir en busca del rey de Artai si podía hacerlo alguien que presentara la misma fuerza… Es decir uno mismo de otra realidad…

Las chicas estaban bastante agitadas en el laboratorio, normalmente con Natsuki no solían trabajar demasiado, pero con su desaparición y la llegaba de la pelinaranja todo era un revuelo. Habían mandado un pelotón a la república de Aries, unos childs estaban atacando por lo que la mayoría de las otomes estaban esparcidas por todo el continente.

-** Yohko-sensei ¿Crees que podremos salir de esta situación? **– La voz preocupada de una chica con gafas la hizo volver a la realidad. Una dulce y suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios para tranquilizarla.

**- No te preocupes, la última vez fue peor ¿No crees, Irina? **

- **Es posible, pero… Estoy bastante preocupada por la directora, normalmente suele aparecer, pero esta vez…** - Agachó la cabeza algo triste, como si no quisiera hacerse ilusiones por si no volvía… Y a la vez no quería que pasara eso.

**- Natsuki es bastante fuerte, esté donde esté… -** La castaña le puso la mano en el hombro para darle fuerzas. Tendría que volver a reunirse con Midori pronto para solucionar todo aquel conflicto que parecía empeorar por momentos…

La señal de la aparición de una otome alertó a ambas chicas, miraron al monitor, ajustando las coordenadas con rápidez. Era una otome que no habían mandado cerca de la cordillera sur que había en Artai.

**- ¡Yohko-san! El monitor…** - Ambas alzaron la vista viendo como la perla se identificaba como "NK" - **¡Tenemos que ir por la directora inmediatamente!**

- **Avisaré inmediatamente a Shizuru-san** – Corrió hasta su escritorio, levantó el teléfono y preguntó por la peliocre de forma rápida y quizá desesperada. Parecía que las cosas mejoraban un poco… O eso quería creer…

Mai tenía las manos apoyadas en la frente conforme hincaba sus codos en la mesa de su nuevo despacho. Cerraba los ojos con tal fuerza que parecía que se haría daño de los esfuerzos. Sin duda no estaba nada bien, las palabras del chico no dejaban de volar por su mente haciéndola sentir reconfortada a la vez que dolida. Le dolía el estómago por los nervios que sentía y el dolor que había intentado olvidar una vez… Sólo se podía preguntar… ¿Por qué ahora?

_El rubio había atrapado sus labios sin decir nada más, como si estuviese ansioso por ello, parecía desearlo tanto como la primera vez que la había besado años atrás. La pelinaranja estaba estática, se movió un poco para alejarse pero la aferraba más y más…_

_- __**Mai… Esta vez no quiero que seas mi Otome… Quiero que seas mi mujer**__ – La meister le apartó alterada por sus propias palabras. Había conseguido un poco de espacio para poder levantarse y estar un poco más a la defensiva._

_**- ¿Tú mujer? Sergey… Ya no puedo elegir, decidí ser una master y es lo que soy**__ – Dijo negando sin querer creer aquellas palabras que le estaba proporcionando._

_- __**Sabes que siempre te he estado esperando de esa forma… Siempre he esperado en poder tenerte…**__ - Susurró agarrando sus manos conforme ella miraba a otro lado rápidamente – __**No me importan tus poderes… Te daré la vida que tú mereces…**_

_- __**¿Por qué ahora? … **__- La voz se le quebró, no quería seguir escuchando, no estaba preparada para seguir haciéndolo. Era mejor cocinar en el valle y ver la sonrisa de todos… Era mejor tener una vida al lado de la morena._

_- __**No quiero… Desaprovechar esta oportunidad…**__ - Agachó la cabeza algo triste – __**Sé que no debería pedirte nada después de no haberte buscado cuando desapareciste… Sólo piénsalo… Tú también me necesitas de esa manera… ¿Verdad?**_

_- __**Por favor, márchate de mi despacho… Ahora**__ – El Mayor suspiró algo frustrado ante sus negativas, siempre era así, ¿Cierto? Siempre intentaba hacerse la fuerte delante de los demás… Siempre debía decir todo lo contrario de lo que quería…. ¿No podía ser honesta por una vez?_

Abrió los ojos poco a poco dejando de recordar lo que había pasado horas antes en ese mismo lugar. No había vuelto para arreglar nada con él, sólo estaba allí como una obligación y responsabilidad que quería cumplir. Se levantó mirando por la gran cristalera, aún se veía su coche en la puerta, le veía hablar con una chica de pelo oscuro, debía ser la chica que había adoptado. Suspiró nuevamente. – **Deberías hacerla feliz a ella… No ilusionarme de nuevo…**

El sonido de la puerta la hizo girarse un poco, viendo como la peliocre estaba algo alterada a pesar de no querer demostrarlo - **¿Pasa algo, Shizuru-san?**

- **Han encontrado a Natsuki, ¿Tengo su autorización para ir inmediatamente por ella, directora?** – Susurró en tono burlón, haciéndola sonreír después de tantas frustraciones de aquellos momentos. – **Hai Hai, me encargaré de devolverte tus poderes inmediatamente.**

**- Ara~ Podrían hacerme falta para cualquier cosa, sino… No me importa morir sabiendo que se sentirá culpable, Miss María** – Miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Reconocía perfectamente esos pasos, toscos, fuertes… Pero aquella mujer no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y por más que tuviera que avisar a la "directora suplemente", hizo como si la portadora de la amatista se hubiera equivocado, a pesar de que no fuera así.

**- Me reuniré con las demás inmediatamente, avisa a los demás pilares, iremos para allá inmediatamente** – Su tono fue un poco más serio. Se apartó de su escritorio pasando por su lado como si ya no temiera demasiado a aquel puesto. La prioridad de aquellas chicas sólo era traer de vuelta a la peliazul sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

De camino a casa, el rubio hablaba animadamente con Nina en el coche, la escuchaba hablar de sus compañeras de habitación, de sus calificaciones, de cómo era la primera también en los deportes. Sonreía y le acariciaba el pelo pero… ¿Por qué ahora no le motivaba que ella fuera la primera en todo? Si tan sólo la pelinaranja no hubiera aparecido…. Si tan sólo hubiera seguido desaparecida…

**- ¿Padre? ¿Estás bien?** – Susurró preocupada acercándose al chico tocando su frente – **No parece que tengas fiebre, ¿He dicho algo malo?**

**- No es culpa tuya, Nina** – Miró por la ventana – **Sólo estoy muy cansado por algunas reuniones…**

- **No deberíais trabajar tanto… No quiero… que a mi padre le pase nada** – Agarró el delantal de su uniforme de la clase coral y sus mejillas se encendieron. No siempre podía disfrutar de la compañía a solas con su padre. Aquel día era un privilegio para ella, estaba demasiado contenta.

- **Eres una gran hija** – La miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No podía compararla con la meister, no tenían ni siquiera la misma personalidad, ni tampoco el mismo físico… No debía utilizarla… No debía pensar en ella. Agarró su teléfono y contestó dando por finalizada la conversación con su hija **- ¿Sí?**

- **Espero que todo esté saliendo como he ordenado, Mayor Wong** – Le impuso el peliblanco desde el otro lado del teléfono. Era un cobarde y podía asumirlo, sino fuera así… Si no obedeciera todas sus órdenes ciegamente… Quizá podría ser feliz… - **No se preocupe, todo está en orden **– No quería hablar más de la cuenta delante de la chica, era corto y preciso.

- **Espero… Que los poderes de Mai-chan desaparezcan cuanto antes… ¿Será así, Mayor?** – Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios de tal manera que Sergey la percibió. Agarró el teléfono con mucha más fuerza.

- **Hai, sólo será cuestión de tiempo… Todo será como estaba indicado en el plan…**

**Continuará:**

**Y con esto finaliza el capítulo 4. Ahora están pasando muchas cosas a la vez ¿No creéis? Tomoe no es la única que está de parte del rey Nagi… Mai está intentando ser fuerte y nuestra Kuga pronto se encontrará con Shizuru ¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomará?**

**Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


	5. Diferencias

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 5: Diferencias**

- **Reina…** - Susurró una profunda y dulce voz. La aludida se dio la vuelva balbuceando cosas sin sentido. La pelimorada se agarró a Mikoto, aferrándose a su felino como si fuera uno de los tantos peluches que tenía – **Reina Mashiro, tenéis que escucharme…** - Rogó aquella voz de nuevo de forma suplicante.

Mashiro se removió un poco en su gran cama, frunció un poco más las cejas y cerró más fuertes los ojos **– Aoi… cinco minutos más…** - Fue capaz de contestar con un hilo de voz debido al sueño que tenía – **Sólo abre los ojos por unos momentos… Si no lo haces… Es posible que el reino que deseas tener desaparezca…** - La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente, incorporándose de un salto. Las primeras imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza fue el odio de todas las personas hacia ella, de cómo querían acabar con su reinado como aquella vez… Recordó esa escena de su sirvienta cayendo por el acantilado y se aferró mucho más a su gato temblorosa - **¿Quién eres? No deberías entrar aquí sin permiso** – Dijo con tono autoritario. Podía ver una sombra al lado de la cama de su misma altura y eso le pareció extraño **- ¿Eres Arika?**

- **No, soy una persona que conoces muy bien, Mashiro** – Sonrió un poco dejándose ver con la luz de la luna. Era ella misma sonriéndole con cariño - **¿Qu-Qué significa esto?... ¿¡Soy yo?!**

**- Así es, yo pertenezco al mundo de las himes** – Se sentó en el borde de su cama algo temblorosa, la pelimorada que estaba enfrente de la reina no parecía estar bien, su rostro mostraba síntomas de dolor - **¿Himes? ¿Te refieres a las de hace millones de años? **– Abrió la boca sin poder ocultar su asombro – **No entiendo muy bien esto pero… Infórmame de lo que sucede, trataré de evitarlo.**

La princesa de Ikusahime sonrió ante las palabras tan valientes de ella misma. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde la última vez que había sabido de ella, pensaba que no sería capaz de sacar aquel país adelante, pero, tras la última guerra parecía estar muy segura de sí misma **– El rey de Artai… Quiere convertir este mundo en una batalla con los poderes de las Himes de mi mundo y de las Otomes del tuyo** – Hizo una pequeña pausa **– No me queda mucho tiempo…** - Sus piernas comenzaron a desaparecer, haciendo que un pequeño brillo esmeralda flotara por la habitación - **¿E-Estas bien? Deberíamos llamar a un médico o avisar a Garderobe **– Dijo bastante preocupada intentando levantarse de la cama, pero la chica la detuvo. – **Es demasiado tarde su majestad, eres tú la que debe seguir con esto adelante… Las Himes se han vuelto débiles a sus propios sentimientos… Pueden causar una catástrofe si se unen a su "otro yo"** – La reina la miraba con temor por sus palabras. Siempre había pensado que las Otomes y las Himes existían para proteger a las personas, para velar por su bienestar y sus vidas. **– Su majestad…** - Volvió a nombrarla, acercando la mano a su cabeza, la acarició suavemente durante unos instantes **– Eres una gran reina, no dejes que Nagi vuelva a hacer de las suyas.**

- **Te prometo que no le dejaré, Mashiro** – Sus palabras fueron serias. Llevó su mano encima de la de la pelimorada y sonrió **– Te demostraré a ti también que soy una buena reina.**

**- Ya me lo has demostrado** – Sonrió **– Confío en ti…** - Su cuerpo se iluminó en aquel instante, desapareciendo por completo. Era su último deseo, poder ser útil para acabar con aquella revolución y eso es lo que haría… Aunque fuera a cambio de su último aliento.

Con la llegada de la noche, el frío se había hecho con el reino de Artai. El viento era tan helado y afilado que parecía que sería capaz de cortar la ropa, e incluso la piel. La peliazul aún no podía creer su situación, se abrazaba así misma intentando entrar en calor conforme miraba su ropa. Tenía un extraño traje puesto, sin duda el causante de los poderes de la Kruger. Tan sólo pronunciar esas palabras suavemente había hecho reaccionar al traje.

**- ¿Seguro que vendrán a por mí con estas pintas?** – Alzó la ceja poniéndose algo seria. Se veía demasiado ridícula, aunque allí fuera algo de lo más normal – **Creo que me tendría que haber quedado en prisión ideando alguna idea mejor –** Miró al cielo, su labio temblaba un poco. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a aquellas temperaturas tan bajas, sin embargo, hacía que sus heridas dolieran mucho más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Parecía tratarse de aviones haciendo algún tipo de carrera, o eso pensaba la Kuga. No podían ser pájaros a esas horas, ni tampoco a esa velocidad. Se alejó un poco conforme el ruido se hacía más y más presente. En un instante todo el ruido desapareció **- ¿Tanto para eso?** – Dijo molesta al escuchar un gran y profundo silencio, caminó un poco a tientas y cansada por aquel lugar desértico y lleno de rocas hasta que chocó con alguien. Alzó la vista, aquella persona era una cabeza más alta **– Ara~**

**- ¿A-Ara? N…No… Shizu…¿Shizuru?-** Rió de forma nerviosa. Sólo teniéndola delante sentía su cuerpo temblar de tal manera que hasta sus palabras se entrecortaban.

Aquel ruido se hizo presente, y a la vez un pequeño ruido de pasos se hizo presente **-¡ Natsuki!** – Gritó la pelinaranja, acercándose a ambas junto a las demás **- ¿Estás bi… Has encogido?** – La miró extrañada.

- **Y ahora la vaca lechera… ¿Alguien más? –** Susurró entre dientes.

**- ¿Jah? ¿Qué te ha pasado directora, estar secuestrada te ha hecho encoger?** – Susurró la pelirroja que venía acompañada de otras dos chicas más.

**- ¡No he encogido, joder!** – Todas la miraron atónita. Sus mejillas se colorearon de tal manera que tuvo que carraspear varias veces –** Quiero decir… Volvamos a Garderobe inmediatamente, tengo… Que informar de la situación cuanto antes… -** Al ver que no se movían pensaba que había dicho algo mal **– En marcha…**

- **Que aburrido… Irina llegará de un momento a otro con la nave** – Aseguró Nao alejándose, como si la diversión con aquel comentario proveniente de la directora se hubiera acabado por completo.

Seguía pensando en cómo reaccionar, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había en aquella nave, ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse aquel traje tan llamativo. Chasqueo la lengua temblorosa viendo sólo caras conocidas. Era como vivir otra vida totalmente alterna de la que ya tenía.

**- Natsuki, estás muy rara** – Dijo la pelinaranja sentándose a su lado **– Moo, me haces ser tu suplente mientras estás secuestrada y encima me dices vaca lechera y trágica ¿Tienes algo contra mí verdad?**

**- ¿Trágica?** – Preguntó por curiosidad. No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería.

- **Claro, por lo que pasó… Cuando desaparecí** – Suspiró. La peliazul abrió los ojos ¿En aquel mundo Mai había estado desaparecida? ¿Y Mikoto? ¿No habría ido detrás de ella como de costumbre? – **Estás rara…**

**- Puede ser…** - Rió con un poco de amargura – **Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos… y él… Ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, sin duda soy una trágica.**

- **¿Lo dices por Tate?** – Respondió rápida y con más curiosidad que antes.

**- ¿Tate? Me refería a Sergey.** – Parpadeó mirándola sin entender a quien se refería.

Natsuki intentó aguantar la risa, lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía mirando a otro lado y haciendo como si no quisiera hablar más del tema – _**Sin duda ese tío tiene que ser Tate… Con ese nombre… **_- Pensó intentando relajarse para no reír de nuevo.

La peliocre se acercó a ellas, deshaciendo la "conexión" con su traje conforme caminaba por el pasillo de la nave. Sin decir mucho más se acercó a la peliazul y cogió su mentón mirándola de forma más aguda, parecía estar analizando cada uno de los poros de su piel y eso la hizo temblar, parecía ser mucho más directa que la Shizuru que conocía **- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?** – La portadora de la amatista no contestó, besó el pendiente haciendo que la conexión con su traje desapareciera viendo aquel uniforme marrón y naranja que no era de Garderobe, y mucho menos era la ropa que solía llevar la directora.

**- Pequeña Natsuki, creo que deberías contarnos algo** – Sonrió la peliocre acariciando sus mejillas – **Ara~ Eres tan preciosa como mi Natsuki, me haces perder los papeles** – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, viendo cómo se ponía cada vez más ropa y se apartaba de forma brusca.

- **Sabía que eras como la Shizuru que yo conozco, tsk** – Miró a otro lado, levantándose de su asiento y pegándose a la pared muy nerviosa.

**- ¿Qué está pasando, Shizuru-san? Ese uniforme…** - Susurró la meister de fuego, mirándo a la peliazul algo extrañada.

- **¿Tú eres el mensaje, no es así?** – Sonrió de nuevo sin acercarse, sabía que saldría corriendo si volvía a hacerlo, no era como la Kruger, que era capaz de permanecer firme a su lado, a pesar de hacer que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

**- S-Sí…** - Susurró agarrándose el hombro – **Escuchad yo soy Kuga Natsuki** – Intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, suspirando de vez en cuando y de forma que las otras dos no se dieran cuenta **– He venido desde Fuuka, para averiguar lo que está pasando… El rey Nagi y el Nagi de mi mundo quieren ocasionar una revolución con nuestros poderes y los vuestros…. Ese es el mensaje de mi otra yo.**

**- ¿Dónde está?** – Indagó Shizuru, no parecía preocuparle demasiado la situación, sino como podría estar la otra peliazul y en qué circunstancias. **– Está en una prisión subterránea, no quería salir para que Nagi no actuara en contra de sus planes.**

**- Siempre tienes que ser tan descuidada…** - Dejó sus palabras al aire acariciando su brazo – **Sé que no dejaras que mire tus heridas… y menos tu cuerpo **– Imaginó la peliocre haciendo una pausa – **Pero deberías dejar que nuestra directora suplemente te curara.**

- **B-Bueno…**

- **¿Te encargas de ella, Mai-san?** – La pelinaranja asintió rápidamente llevándosela a una pequeña sala de espera mientras que la otra chica miraba por una de las ventanas. Entre la noche y las nubes por donde volaban sería imposible aclarar sus pensamientos, pero sin duda esa chica… Era tan peligrosa y linda como su Natsuki. Sonrió un poco, debían seguir adelante.

Mai se encargaba de las heridas de la peliazul a pesar de sus intentos por huir de ella. Era una chica que le avergonzaba de tal manera que otra mujer la viera desnuda **– No voy a fijarme en tus pechos Natsuki, cálmate** – Intentó sonar calmada para relajarla pero no servía de mucho – **Nee… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- ¿El qué?** – Dijo dándole la espalda.

**- ¿En tu mundo te llevas mal con Shizuru-san?** – Sabía que no debía preguntar aquellas cosas, sin embargo conocía demasiado a la peliocre como para saber que aquellas acciones le habían hecho daño y por eso había querido apartarse.

**- No se trata de eso…** - Suspiró mirando a la pared –** Ella… Está enamorada de mí, en el festival de las himes… Sólo pensaba en tenerme… Me tuvo en su cama… Era demasiado posesiva y me ponía nerviosa **– Hizo una pequeña pausa – **No odio a Shizuru… Siempre le he tenido un gran cariño a pesar de eso.**

- **Sólo intenta no hacerle daño a nuestra Shizuru Viola** – Le vendó el hombro algo sonriente – **Aquí eres amante de esa mujer, por lo que sus sentimientos son bastante fuertes.**

**- ¿¡Lo dices enserio?! A-Al final terminé con ella… No puedo creerlo.**

- **Realmente es lo que intentas ocultar, pero en tu corazón siente eso aunque te de miedo demostrarlo por si te hacen daño** – Acarició su cabeza molestándola un poco y se apartó – **No has cambiado demasiado.**

**- Ni tú tampoco, Mai** – Le respondió, haciendo que la pelinaranja la mirara a los ojos – **En Fuuka eres la misma persona, una hime con el poder de su child, Kagutsuchi. Eres una persona sonriente que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos los demás y lleva un gran peso encima por no querer preocuparles con sus propios problemas** – Al ver su reacción se levantó poniendo bien su blusa y su chaqueta – **Y estás enamorada de Yuuichi Tate un chico que no es capaz de decir lo que siente por ti porque tiene una responsabilidad con otra chica.**

**- Ehe… Parece que no he cambiado demasiado** – Se sentó algo preocupada –** Aquí… Fui una estudiante talentosa… Conseguí ser uno de los cinco pilares, sin embargo el chico que fue mi patrocinador quería darme una vida junto a él siendo su Otome… No estaba convencida de lo que yo misma quería así que un día caminé y caminé hasta que me dí cuenta que me había perdido en un bosque, donde un dios gato llamado Mikoto me secuestró y viví con él hasta ahora** – Rió sintiéndose algo estúpida por su historia **– Y… No le volví a ver más hasta ahora.**

- **Por cómo hablas parece ser el mismo hombre** – Suspiró **– Nunca cambiarás.**

- **Esta vez intento ser fuerte para no caer. Soy feliz viviendo con Mikoto, no quiero ser ilusionada y desilusionada contantemente… No podría con ello.**

La peliazul puso la mano en su hombro y suspiró – **Si es lo que realmente piensas, deberías hacerlo. Si… Estás intentando hacerte la fuerte de nuevo… Deberías sacrificar tus poderes de Otome por estar con él.**

- **No lo sé, Natsuki…** - Agachó la cabeza dejándose caer en el suelo – **Realmente… Estoy demasiado confusa… Más que en aquella situación… Necesito que Mikoto me salve.**

**- Mikoto también tiene sentimientos, no sólo puedes utilizarla para que te salve** – Dijo algo molesta haciendo que levantara su mirada – **Sí… Tienes razón**. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Tengo que ser diferente esta vez…**

El peliblanco sonreía al ver como la nave proveniente de Garderobe salía de su "territorio" de forma tranquila. No le preocupaba demasiado lo que investigara mientras no le encontraran. Desvió la mirada hacia otro de sus monitores viendo las pocas horas que quedaban para que amaneciera.

**- Parece impaciente, su majestad**. – Le miró de reojo la peliverde a un lado de él, de forma firme y seria, un poco extraño en ella.

- **¿Lo parezco, Tomoe-chan?** – Sonrió ampliamente encontrándose con su mirada – **Mañana es el día de las Himes, el día en que la guerra comenzará y los sentimientos se confundirán~** - Canturreó feliz.

**- Así que mañana comienza todo… Estaré impaciente por tener a Shizuru onee-sama, se lo aseguro** – Su rostro tranquilo y serio cambió. Se podía ver la maldad en sus ojos y sus planes con la peliocre.

- **Ten un poco de paciencia porque mañana estarás a un paso de conseguirlo…** - Se acomodó en su asiento, estiró su espalda un poco y miró al frente pensando en el rubio. – **Sólo espero que mi plan no falle… O si no tendré que remplazar a mi guardia…**

**Continuará:**

**Hellous~ Y con esto finalizamos el capítulo 5. Como veis la guerra se acerca cada vez más junto al encuentro entre las demás Himes con las demás Otomes, ¿Qué pasará en esa guerra? Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan.**


	6. Guerra (1ªParte)

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 6: Guerra (Primera Parte)**

No solía creer en "la vida después de la muerte", "El cielo" y "Ser otra persona en otro mundo". Nunca se le habían pasado por la cabeza cosas así por más que ahora las estuviera viviendo en sus propias carnes. La Kuga se sentó en el sofá del despacho de la directora, tenía las manos entrelazadas, estaba un poco erguida hacia delante, pensativa, como si aún no entendiera bien lo que estaba pasando del todo. Debido a la compatibilidad con su otro yo, su cuerpo había aceptado muy bien las nanomáquinas haciendo que sus heridas se cerraran en tan sólo unos días. Deshizo el enlace entre sus manos y tocó fugazmente su hombro, no debía esperar más, seguro que la peliocre estaría preocupada y Nagi ya estaría moviendo ficha.

- **Oe Mai, tenemos que ir a por Kruger, deja de rellenar ese papeleo de una maldita vez** – Gruñó la dueña de Dhuran algo frustrada. La pelinaranja llevaba callada un buen rato y no parecía tener ganas de hablar a no ser que ella marcara una conversación. Eso le molestaba.

**- Tengo mucho papeleo, Natsuki** – Suspiró sin levantar la vista. Estaba demasiado sumida en aquella obligación. Al menos de aquella manera no pensaba cosas que no debía pensar. **– Para poder movernos necesitamos el permiso de las demás repúblicas, si nos movemos sin hacer caso a las demás podemos meter a Garderobe en un problema.**

- **No te preocupa mucho mi otro yo por lo que parece** – Se levantó algo frustrada apretando los puños, su tranquilidad le hacía un nudo en la garganta ¿Acaso no estaba preocupada por si ese imbécil se atrevía a hacerle algo? **– Estás tan sumida en tus cosas que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor **– Recriminó.

Mai alzó la cabeza algo sorprendida por sus palabras y dejó la pluma que tenía en la mano a un lado, se sobó las sienes y la miró – **Es posible que tengas razón, pero Natsuki no es una cría y si estamos demasiado encima de ella se enfadará** –Estaba más seria de lo normal, no podía evitarlo. Sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y por más que intentara defenderse sería peor. – **Creo que este trabajo no es para mí…**

-** ¿¡Quieres dejar de pensar en él?! **– Gritó dando un golpe a la pared de su despacho. Apretaba los dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que pretendía gruñir en cualquier momento **– No creo que sea el mejor momento…**

**- Deja de juzgarme de una vez… No decidí estar en esta situación **– Hizo una pausa levantándose de su asiento. Cada vez se sentía más agobiada, le dolía el pecho y no quería decir cosas que podrían hacer daño – **No vine aquí para ir tras él.**

- **A veces pienso que intentas más convencerte a ti misma que a mí, me largo** – Dijo Natsuki sin más, sentenciando cada palabra de la pelinaranja. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo haciendo que la meister cayera sentada sobre la silla.

- **¿Tan mala estoy siendo?** – Susurró de forma entrecortada, parecía que el aire no era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones, como si de alguna manera sus arterias se hubieran cortado. – **Tan sólo yo…** - Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos queriendo no pensar en nada. No había hablado demasiado de aquel tema, sólo quería "una regañina" por parte de la peliazul que conocía, reír nerviosamente y abrazarse a ella con fuerza como siempre solía hacer…

El peliblanco se encontraba mirando cada monitor que tenía delante de él, estaba tan deseoso de que llegara el momento que no quería perderse ningún minuto, miraba la cuenta atrás que salía en una de las pantallas moviendo una de sus piernas con impaciencia.

- **2 minutos, 30 segundos, **su majestad – Le anunció la peliverde conforme miraba a la pantalla. Quedaba demasiado poco para tener todo lo que ansiaba al alcance de sus manos.

- **Hai, Tomoe-chan, pronto tendremos todo lo que queremos** – Se levantó de su pequeño "trono" caminando con paso decidido por aquella habitación. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que la luna estuviera en lo más alto. **– Que comiencen los preparativos.**

La chica entendió perfectamente sus palabras, hizo una pequeña reverencia y asintió con aquella elegancia que siempre quería transmitir sobre su persona. Sin decir nada más salió de aquella habitación, tenía un asunto pendiente con cierta peliazul. Sacó una pequeña daga que tenía bajo su falda y sonrió macabramente – **Creo que por fin podré vengarme de ti por quitarme a Shizuru onee-sama…**

- _**"Con la caída de la primera gota de una inocente bendecida por la marca de nuestra princesa, la luna caerá a nuestros pies. Se volverá de tal color escarlata que incluso los guerreros más temerarios tendrán que arrodillarse… La elegida de las Himes caerá como Otome, llorará tales lágrimas de sangre que su muerte será una bendición para la revolución**_" – El rey narraba los primeros versos de la leyenda conforme miraba al astro. Estaba tan ansioso de llegar a aquel momento que ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, había llegado la hora en que la guerra comenzaría y estaba tan excitado por el desenlace que conllevaría que no podía dejar de sonreír.

**- Natsuki-chan~** - Canturreó la peliverde desde los barrotes, parecía estar inmensamente feliz por verla en aquella situación.

La Kruger alzó la cabeza, era lo único que podía mover después de tantas horas en aquella misma postura. Tragó saliva, parecía que la sangre de su cuerpo no era capaz de llegar a sus brazos y eso en cierto modo le preocupaba.

**- ¿Marguerite Tomoe? Así que tú eras el topo** – Intentó hablar firmemente pero estaba demasiado débil para ello.

- **Olvídate de las formalidades, directora. Ni siquiera voy a arrepentirme de lo que pretendo hacerte** – Entró en la celda abriéndose paso de forma galante. Lamió la daga con su lengua, lenta y socarronamente. Se veía demasiado patética atada de aquella manera y eso le hacía sentirse mucho más poderosa**.- Será mía… Esta vez lo será…**

**- ¿Ser tuya?** – Pronunció débilmente cayendo en la cuenta de lo que se refería **– Yo no le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que estuviera a mi lado, ella lo decidió así** – Dijo de forma seria y decidida, no pretendía mentirle. Shizuru estaba a su lado porque estaba enamorada de ella y se había permitido así misma más de una vez el hecho de acabar en su cama, no lo discutía.

- **¿Cómo te atreves a restregármelo?** - Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo sangre. No se lo iba a pensar demasiado, odiaba a aquella mujer, no merecía vivir por quitarle lo que era suyo – **Te mataré… Oh si… Te juro que te mataré…**

No le permitió hablar, ni siquiera defenderse de aquellas duras acusaciones hacia su persona. No le importó gritar y que en forma de eco sus gritos inundaran toda aquella húmeda prisión. Alzó la daga y la clavo en su pecho de tal manera que comenzó a rajar desde encima de uno de sus pechos hasta por debajo del otro. Reía tan macabramente que parecía que había perdido completamente la cabeza y la cordura.

La peliazul perdió la fuerza por completo, tenía la boca semiabierta intentando respirar de la manera que mejor podía. Movió un poco los brazos pero no sería posible que pudiera tener el privilegio de taparse la herida con sus manos. Comenzó a sangrar, la sangre que caía por sus heridas parecían dibujarla hasta que cayó dulcemente al suelo, tiñendo todo aquello de escarlata como la luna rojiza que había aquella noche…

**- Precioso… Es tan precioso ese color rojo sangre…** - Susurró el peliblanco alejándose un poco de la ventana. Pulsó un botón que tenía debajo de su escritorio haciendo que aquel rocoso y profundo desierto que envolvía Artai se abriera por la mitad, dejando salir a una gran concentración de máquinas completamente adiestradas para la lucha, con paso decidido se dirigían hacia el reino al que tanto odiaban…

La luz de la luna iluminaba Fuuka aquella noche, las Himes se encontraban en los pilares del jardín donde siempre solían tener sus pequeñas reuniones de todo lo que pasaba. Por un momento se habían quedado calladas contemplando al astro.

- **Revolución… Somos la tragedia que oscurecerá la revolución** – Susurraron a la vez como si su vida hubiera acabado por completo, el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba y su poder decisión había desaparecido con su poder de la razón. Caminaron como muñecas sin vida de forma torpe hacia donde escuchaban una dulce voz que las guiaba, no debían sentir nada, sólo el dolor debía apoderarse de ellas de tal manera que ni siquiera podrían llorar por matar a aquellas personas que lo eran todo en sus vidas.

La morena había llegado un poco más tarde, tras ver como Natsuki y Mai se habían levantado para averiguar lo que estaba pasando ella se había quedado durmiendo. No había sentido que todo aquello pudiera ser algo grave, sin embargo su sueño se acabó en el momento en que la luna intentó "iluminarla" de aquella manera. - **¿Mai? ¿Midori? ¿Yukino?** – Susurró mirando alrededor de los pilares – **No escuchéis la voz de la luna… Quiere que seáis malas y peleemos de nuevo…** - Agachó la cabeza al no encontrarlas en aquel lugar – **Tengo que salvarlas… Como sea… ¿Verdad Miroku? –** Acarició la funda de su espada sonriendo de medio lado, olisqueó un poco el aire y fue tras ellas, no debía dejarlas solas.

_**Alerta: Misiles procedientes de zona desconocida han destrozado el sector 2 y 4. Alerta: Estamos siendo atacados. **_

El patalla del laboratorio de la academia no dejaba de parpadear, su sonido rudo e intenso había llamado la atención de la pelinaranja que se había acercado a comprobar que era lo que estaba pasando. Podría ser un aviso o eso quería creer hasta que divisó los destrozos de ambos sectores. Sus ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente, su pulso tembló por un momento no supo que hacer.

- **¿Irina-chan? –** La llamó la castaña yendo hacia ella conforme comprobaba la situación de Garderobe. Por el momento los misiles no habían llegado hasta la academia pero, habían sido capaces de destrozar uno de los distritos más pobres de aquel reino y eso le preocupaba – **Debe haber mucha gente… ¿Qué está pasando, directora?**

**- Yohko-san… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – **Tembló la chica conforme se giraba. El miedo se podía ver reflejado tras sus gafas. Era la primera vez que tendrían una situación de aquel tipo a pesar de lo que ocurrió en la última guerra.

- **Avisa de inmediato a Shizuru-san y a las demás… - **Hizo una pequeña pausa, volviendo a mirar al monitor, pensando en aquella pelinaranja que seguro habría descubierto algo de aquella situación – **Avísales de que… Acabamos de entrar en estado de guerra…**

**- ¡H-Hai! Le diré a Miss María que lleve a todas las alumnas al sótano subterráneo que tenemos para estos casos – **Asintió bastante alterada corriendo por el laboratorio como jamás habría estado dispuesta a hacer. Tenía que avisar a la rubia cuanto antes… Era de vida o muerte… Tenían que salvar la academia y el reino en sí.

Un ruido alarmante hizo que todas las alumnas comenzaran a impacientarse. El ruido de la sirena de emergencia y los sollozos de Yukariko haciendo señas para sacarlas de clase las hacía gritar de pánico. Algunas se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Otras simplemente lloraban y se abrazaban a otras compañeras antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera.

- **Haced una fila de una en una, y no os separéis.** – Ordenó Miss María sin dejar de mirar aquella fila, no quería que nadie saliera herido por algún despiste. La profesora se acercó a ella, apretando los puños de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento echaría a correr.

**- ¿Dónde está la directora suplente, Yukariko?**

**- Estaba en su despacho, debe haberse alarmado por la sirena, seguro que no tardará demasiado en llegar junto a los demás pilares – **Intentó sonreír conforme entrelazaba las manos, quería rogar por su vida y por la de todas sus alumnas.

- **¿Y aún no se ha percatado? Que lenta** – Chasqueó la lengua, caminando a zancadas hasta la última chica de la cola. La peliroja junto a la pelirrosa corrían a su lado debido al estado de emergencia que tenían.

**- ¿Qué está pasando, Miss María?** – Tartamudeó un poco Shiho mirando a todos lados. La academia aún no había sufrido ningún tipo de destrozo, pero por la situación que estaban teniendo eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

**- Reuniros con Shizuru y las demás, tenemos que encargarnos de un ejército** – Se limitó a decir como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Sus tacones sonaron un poco y miró al frente - **¡Materialize! –** Sin pensarlo demasiado hizo aparecer su verdadera apariencia junto a su traje de Otome.

- **¿Oh? Parece que la vieja se pone seria **– Rió Nao mirando sus uñas. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos pensando en la situación de la directora y su sonrisa se ensanchó – **Espero que me paguéis estas horas extras ¡ Materialize!**

**- ¡Espera Juliet! ¡Materialize!** – Gritó la pelirrosa un poco más fuerte por tal de quedar por encima de la pelirroja. Si no lo había conseguido ya se encargaría de echarle una maldición cuando aquello acabara.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco en el momento que había escuchado la sirena ¿Qué podía estar pasando ahora? ¿Acaso Nagi no iba detrás de aquella Natsuki que tenían? ¿Pretendía atacar también? Se levantó de la silla de su despacho, seria, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – **Tengo que solucionar esto…**

Salió al pasillo, las luces de éste comenzaban a fallar, apagándose y encendiéndose contantemente debido a los pequeños terremotos que se originaban cada cinco minutos. Todo estaba en silencio ¿Habrían evacuado aquella zona? **- ¿¡Queda alguien!? ¿¡Alguien puede escucharme?! – **Gritó por el pasillo sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

Por un instante se quedó a oscuras, no era una persona que temiera a la oscuridad pero recordaba como esas noches Mikoto se había aferrado a ella, reconfortándose su propia valentía. Tragó saliva en el momento que sintió que su muñeca era agarrada con tal fuera que la lanzó dentro del despacho. Cayó sentada en el suelo haciendo un gesto de dolor conforme abría los ojos acostumbrándose a aquella oscuridad **- ¿Q-Quien?**

**- Lo siento Mai, pensé que podría ser peligroso. **– Al escuchar aquella voz varonil, se concentró en poder divisarle. Intentó enfocar su vista hacia el frente intentando mirarle. Tras unos minutos pudo divisarle, por fin se había acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad.

- **¿Sergey? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – Se levantó limpiando un poco su vestido a tientas – **Deberías estar en la ciudad.**

- **Soy tu guardaespalda, debo protegerte, así me lo encomendó Miss María** – Su semblante era tenso a la vez que bastante tenso y eso… Le preocupaba en exceso. Cuando estaba así era porque tenía algo en mente.

**- Aun así estamos en estado de emergencia, debo reunirme con las demás Otomes cuanto antes - **Intentó pasar por su lado pero el rubio no se lo permitió. La cogió del brazo en el momento idóneo, no habló, no dijo nada, pero la adentró más en el despacho, dejándola un poco apoyada en su escritorio – **Antes de eso… He estado pensando lo que hablamos la última vez… Justamente en este despacho.**

- **Ya te dije que ya tengo master y ahora no es momento para hablar de ello, puede que Natsuki y las demás estén en peligro. Debo avisar a Mikoto para poder transformarme.** – Tenía esas preocupaciones en la cabeza que no se percató de que acababa de chocar contra su pecho. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Otra vez esa mirada fría e imponente, retrocedió un poco - **¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Es más importante que esto?**

- **Lo es… No quiero ser tu master, no quiero ser otra vez ese patrocinador para ti**. – Hizo una pequeña pausa **– Quiero que seas mi mujer Mai… Y quiero que lo seas ahora.**

Su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, conocía al rubio desde que empezó el primer curso gracias a su ayuda en Garderobe. Había sido atento, torpe y amigable con ella desde el primer momento. Jamás le había culpado nada de la "relación" que habían tenido, después de todo fue ella misma quien decidió "marcharse" y desaparecer de aquella manera.

**- ¿Qu-Que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sea? Soy una Otome… - **Siguió retrocediendo de tal manera que chocó con la gran vidriera que había en aquel despacho, por la cual se podía divisar el patio de Garderobe, además de verse sus alumnos desde allí. El rubio se acercó estando a escasos centímetros de ella, agarró su muñeca e intentó acercarse aún más pero la meister giró la cara. – **Sabes que… Perdería mis poderes…**

**- Entonces… Sólo tengo que hacer que los pierdas…** - No le dio tiempo a decir nada, a preguntar, o tan sólo a forcejear por aquella decisión. Sergey puso un pie entre los suyos y agarraba ambas muñecas contra la cristalera. La pelinaranja le miraba, no dejaba de mirarle sin poder asimilar lo que vendría después…

**Continuará: **

**¡Hellous! Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que esta semanita estoy de exámenes y es muy duro para mí poder estar haciendo ambas cosas a la vez. Bueno en este capítulo de Our revelation comienza el primer epígrafe de la leyenda y con ella la guerra… ¡Las cosas estás en su climax!**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio muchas gracias.**

**Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan.**


	7. Guerra (2ªParte)

**Título: ****Our Revolution**

**Pareja:**** Se irá viendo conforme avance el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su autor, lo único que es mío es esta pequeña historia~**

**Sinopsis: ****Parecía que la guerra había acabado por fin tras la batalla de las Otomes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que el rey Nagi escapó de su prisión. Algo estaba pasando, la estrella de las Otomes volvía a enrojecerse dando pie a otra leyenda a la que recurrirá el rey de Artai. Natsuki desaparecida y Garderobe sin directora, ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Capítulo 7: Guerra (2ªParte)**

Por más que su mente estuviera perdida en su propia inconsciencia podía escuchar a la perfección las explosiones cercanas a la academia, los gritos… Como el aire parecía cortarse por la lucha que seguramente estaría teniendo Miss María con aquel ejército junto a los demás pilares.

La pelinaranja estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando a la nada, no parecía reaccionar. Se abrazaba conforme estaba apoyada contra aquella vidriera sin ánimos de levantarse. En el suelo yacía su pendiente de otome partido por la mitad, su piedra rubí estaba destruida. Un escalofrío la recorrió conforme recordaba todo lo que acaba de suceder y es más, aún no podía creerlo… Era demasiado ilógico… Sergey no era tan directo…

_**- Sergey no podemos… Soy una de las otomes más fuertes, me necesitan**__ – Le enfrentaba en aquel momento con la mirada, no podía mover sus manos. Sus piernas estaban bastante abiertas debido a que él había puesto una de las suyas en medio para que no escapara._

_- __**Sé que si no eres mía ahora no lo serás nunca. La última vez te fuiste sin ni siquiera contestarme… No creo que lo hayas olvidado**__ – Dijo en un tono bastante grande mirándola algo nervioso. Había una fuerte tensión en el ambiente, ambos podían notarla a la perfección. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban junto a aquel remolino de sentimientos: Amor, confusión, temor… Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido._

_- __**¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Perdería mis poderes! ¡No puedo hacerle esto a mi master… a Natsuki! –**__ De repente guardó silencio por sus propias palabras ¿Realmente ese era el motivo? ¿Le asustaba la opinión de la demás? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?_

_**- Mai… ¿No me amas?**__ – Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas por un pequeño hilo de voz. La directora suplente giró la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarle, no cuando debía exponer sus sentimientos delante de él y jamás había sido capaz de ello._

_- __**Por favor… Déjalo de una vez…**__ - Su respiración se aceleraba, podía notar como su nariz rozaba su cuello de forma lenta. Sus labios besaban de forma fugaz cada lugar de éste haciéndole perder la razón __**– Sergey…**_

_El rubio no dijo nada, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que aquella mujer no contestaría de forma clara. Después de todo jamás lo hacía y esta vez no sería una excepción. Por ello no se detuvo en sus actos por más que fueran órdenes o un conflicto de sentimientos, la subió en brazos y la pegó de nuevo a aquel gran ventanal haciéndoselo allí mismo…_

Parpadeó varias veces al ver un aura amarillenta a su lado, arrodillada. Lo único que podía ver era su silueta y sus grandes ojos amarillos como si se tratasen los de un felino.

- **M-Mikoto…** - Susurró débilmente. A pesar de no haberse negado a ello se sentía lo peor de este mundo. Había traicionado la lealtad hacia su meister (Sí, era cierto que no lo había elegido ella misma, pero a pesar de todo se había acostumbrado a la chica, era como una gran parte de ella) Había traicionado a Garderobe por darle su cuerpo y su pureza a aquel hombre, perdiendo todo su poder y cómo no había traicionado a cada una de las personas que habían creído en ella. Ahora sí que se podía considerar la otome de la tragedia…

La morena le alzó la mano sin decirle nada, no sabía que hacer… Sólo sabía que quería huir de allí como fuera… Quería remediar como sus sentimientos habían traicionado sus ideales… Ahora sólo era un estorbo… Un maldito estorbo…

La reina corría por el palacio debido a los destrozos que estaban ocasionando aquellos misiles. La castaña la cogía de la mano con fuerza, no estaba dispuesta que a su majestad, a la persona que le había jurado lealtad y en la que había creído muriera en aquella tercera guerra que había comenzado.

- **¡Aguante un poco más, Mashiro-sama!** – Gritó preocupada mirando a la pelimorada que corría un poco más atrás que ella. Por detrás el pasillo iba desapareciendo, se temía lo peor.

**- ¡Aoi! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi ciudad?** – Estaba realmente asustada. En otras circunstancias habría temido aquello por perder todos sus caprichos, en esos momentos sólo podía ver en su mente como la gente de su reino corría y moría ante las manos de una inútil reina.

**- ¡No estoy segura, pero no puedo dejar que le pase nada! ¡Debo protegerla!** – Agarró su mano mucho más fuerte, sus piernas no daban para más, tiró de la chica abrazándola fuertemente dejándose caer en aquel vacío que había por debajo de sus pies.

Mashiro se aferró a su pecho temblorosa, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano y le dolía demasiado perder todo aquello. - **¡Arika!** – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz. Todo se oscurecía a su alrededor, sólo se veía una luz a lo lejos… Sólo una luz que se alejaba…

**- ¡ Mashiro-chan!** – Gritó la pelinaranja dejándose caer en el vacío para coger la mano de su meister como si le fuera la vida en ello. Su mano se entrelazó con la de ella haciendo aparecer su forma real de Otome debido a la reacción del zafiro azul. Arika tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero eso no sería un problema. Se encargaría de defender aquella ciudad que tanto le gustaba ya que su abuela siempre decía "Debes proteger lo que quieres hasta tu último aliento"

**- Arika…** -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla, por un momento había perdido la ilusión de ser rescatada, no veía aquella luz en aquel oscuro camino. Bufó los mejillas intentando contener su llanto **– Idiota… ¿Dónde estabas?**

**- Estaba en el pueblo cuando vi la explosión en el castillo** – Recordó como había dejado caer toda la comida al suelo y se había encaminado para salvar a su master – **Lo siento… Yumemiya Arika ha llegado **– Le sonrió.

**- ¿S-Sabes lo que está pasando?** – Cambió de tema viendo como Aoi se agarraba a su cintura con fuerza, miraba hacia abajo. Estaba un poco más relajada por lo que suspiró tendidamente.

-** No estoy muy segura, sólo sé que la directora está desaparecida y Nagi también.**

**- Tsk… Esto es cosa de él, estoy completamente segura** – Se mordió el labio recordando aquella sonrisa tan cínica que siempre tenía en sus labios. Nunca se rendiría… Nunca dejaría de aspirar a todo lo inalcanzable para él ¿No es así?

**- Tenemos que averiguar que está pasando, vayamos a ver a Shizuru-san** – Dijo un poco más seria tenía un mal presentimiento y no solía fallarle su intuición…

El peliblanco miraba de reojo al rubio, el cual se había presentado en su reino sin ni siquiera avisarle. Su rodilla estaba hincada en el suelo y su cabeza agachada. No era capaz de mirarle de frente, después de todo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo así que no se sorprendió en absoluto.

- **No esperaba su visita, Mayor Wong** – Comentó el rey como si nada, como si tan sólo fuera una visita inesperada sin ningún motivo oscuro de por medio.

- **Cumplí su orden…** - Se quedó callado intentando articular sus propias palabras. No dejaba de chasquear la lengua seguidamente – **Ha perdido sus poderes.**

- **¿Enserio? No esperaba que fueras capaz de cumplir mi orden** – Se giró mirándole de forma inocente y un tanto aniñado **– Siempre que te ordeno cosas relacionadas con Nina-chan no las cumples** – Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Nee… ¿Por qué con Mai-chan si?**

El rubio se quedó callado, apretaba los puños, no sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta. Estaba totalmente seguro que no era capaz de ponerle una mano encima a Nina, la veía como su hija en todo momento pero Mai… Eran totalmente diferentes…

**- No lo sé, su majestad…**

Nagi sonreía, a pesar de la confusión de sus palabras estaba terriblemente contento con el resultado de sus planes. Garderobe estaba siendo atacada. Su directora estaba herida de muerte y su directora suplente había perdido el poder de su gema y no podía volver a ser una otome. La luna parecía verse incluso más roja que de costumbre, la revolución estaba en sus manos.

- _**"Cuando la elegida caiga su verdadera forma no podrá verse, debido a la impureza de su cuerpo… ¿Oirá los llantos de la princesa que la llama? No, no puede oír nada ya que su corazón está corrompido… "–**_ Recitó muy victorioso escuchando el chirrineo de la puerta. – **Tomoe-san, ¿Qué tal tu ronda matutina?**

- **Sin quejas… Ya que mi víctima ha perdido las ganas de quejarse** – Sonrió la peliverde cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. – **Mayor Wong es un placer verle en el reino de Artai.**

- **¿Victima? Entonces es cierto que Kruger está aquí.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Mayor? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?** – Se acercó el rey a él con cierta curiosidad. Realmente no le sorprendía, sabía que esas chicas no eran tontas después de todo.

- **Sólo es el rumor que se escucha en Garderobe…** - Suspiró levantándose un poco - **¿Tiene alguna orden más para mí?**

**- No, vuelve inmediatamente ya no me eres útil.**

El rubio chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, haciéndose paso entre el peliblanco y la chica que tenía a su lado. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió dando un gran portazo. Sin duda el rey estaba ensimismado en esa leyenda y eso le resultaba bastante peligroso… - **La directora estaba herida **– Recordó mirando las escaleras que iban a las prisiones ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Elegir su deber u olvidarlo?

Desde que había salido del despacho de su otra yo había caminado en círculos por toda la academia. Por tal de no quedar como una idiota no había dicho nada, si alguien la saludaba se dedicaba a asentir un poco con la cabeza.

La gran explosión la había hecho salir de esa pequeña rutina que había organizado durante toda la mañana, por un momento el accidente de su madre pasó por su cabeza, su piel se erizó considerablemente y chasqueó la lengua - **¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? **– Corrió hacia el patio, según su oído una de las explosiones se había escuchado en aquella dirección. – **¡Shizuru!** – Gritó a lo lejos al ver como la peliocre estaba en el cielo, mirando el resultado de aquella explosión. La aludida se giró algo sorprendida al verla correr en su dirección y voló hasta ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **He oído la explosión… ¿Está todo el mundo bien?** – Dijo un tanto entrecortada mirando por encima de la chica que tenía delante - **¿Hay algún herido?**

**- No, todas las alumnas estaban en clase no te preocupes **– Le sonrió** – Deberías refugiarte, esto se pondrá feo** – Su sonrisa desapareció por completo al escuchar los fuertes ruidos contra la entrada de Garderobe. Unos grandes robots, seguidos por unos mil hombres estaban dispuestos a romperla. Sin dudarlo uno de los robots aceleró su velocidad llevándose la puerta consigo.

**- ¿Qué son esas cosas? …** - Pensaba que la organización era bastante peligrosa e incluso que los orphans podrían ser un gran problema, pero aquel ejército tenía un sistema militar mucho más avanzado de todo lo que había visto. Su violencia… Sus armas… No estaban al mismo nivel que en su realidad…

- **No quiero que te pase nada** – Susurró Shizuru mirándola con algo de angustia – **Encuentra la forma de marcharte y no sufras por esto.**

- **¿Eres idiota? ¿¡Acaso ya no estoy metida?!** – Gritó algo indignada caminando unos pasos más adelante que ella **– Yo… Tsk… te protegeré… Así que sólo cállate. –** Miró al frente bastante decidida haciendo aparecer sus pistolas **– Vamos a por ellos Dhuran…** - Su child apareció a su lado aullando al cielo al lado de su hime.

**- Natsuki… -** Se llevó la mano al pecho algo preocupada. Cada paso que daba aquella chica era decidido a pesar de ser también algo temerario. Tenía la fortaleza de la directora y su poder de decisión… Miles de recuerdos de la peliazul pasaron por su mente. Como ese día en el que la juzgó como una más de sus fanes y como ella se había hecho destacar de otra manera… **- Sé que no quieres que me preocupe… Pero ahora mismo me duele el pecho sólo de pensar que no puedo verte…** - Susurró abrazándose con fuerza intentando tranquilizar sus propios sentimientos **– Natsuki…**

La Kuga había pasado por delante de Miss María sin ni siquiera escuchar sus planes de ataque, estaba acostumbrada a luchar por su cuenta. Después de todo es lo que había hecho desde que llegó a Fuuka. Se había defendido por sí misma de todo, apartando su temor por todo, sus dolorosos recuerdos… - ¡**¡Dhuran carga los cartuchos de plata!** – Gritó con fuerza, disparando sin pensárselo, debía acabar con ello cuanto antes, esta no era su pelea… ¡Ni siquiera era su mundo! **– Tengo que acabar con esto…** - Se mordió el labio respirando algo agitaba, hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Su pecho estaba demasiado agitado **- ¿Qu-Qué me pasa?** – Se llevó la mano al pecho bastante adolorida, su marca de hime escocía como si se la estuvieran tatuando con fuego en su cuerpo. Sus ojos perdían su brillo a pesar de que sacudía la cabeza varías veces para no caer en aquel control – **R-Revolución…** - Susurró demasiado bajo. Se levantó de buenas a primeras como si fuera una muñeca sin vida, se giró contra las otomes y disparó sin pensárselo ni siquiera un momento.

La ojirubí no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica había cambiado de repente como si estuviese controlada por algún tipo de poder que desconocía. Fue hacia ella con rapidez pero cuando iba a aferrarla a ella, la peliazul puso una de sus pistolas en su frente – **Somos las princesas de la revolución y tu… Sólo eres una mancha escarlata más en nuestro camino…**

**Continuará:**

**·················································· ·················································· ································**

**¡Hola! Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7 de "Our revolution" Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero estoy en la recta final de mi trimestre, el mes que viene me dan las notas y no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, os estoy muy agradecida por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Próximo capítulo: Control**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
